C. Robert Cloninger
Claude Robert Cloninger, M.D. is Wallace Renard Professor of Psychiatry, Professor of Psychology and Genetics, and Director of the Center for Well-Being at the Washington University School of Medicine in St. Louis. Cloninger is best known for his pioneering research in the genetics and neurobiology of personality and personality disorders. He has developed two widely used tools for measuring personality: the Temperament and Character Inventory (TCI) and the Tridimensional Personality Questionnaire. A leading expert in the science of well-being, in 2004 he published Feeling Good: The Science of Well-Being. He serves as Director of the Anthropedia Institute, which is the research branch of the Anthropedia Foundation. In collaboration with Anthropedia, he has helped develop the Know Yourself DVD series. Cloninger has earned lifetime achievement awards from multiple academic and medical associations, and is a member of the National Academy of Sciences. He has authored or co-authored eight books and nearly four hundred articles, and is among the 100 most highly cited psychiatrists and psychologists recognized by ISI.http://www.wpa-prague2008.cz/Text/cloninger Selected Recent Publications Books * Cloninger C. R. Feeling Good: The Science of Well-Being. Oxford University Press, New York, 2004. * Cloninger C. R. Personality & Psychopathology. American Psychiatric Press, Washington D.C., 1999. Articles Cloninger, C. R. (2006). The science of well-being: An integrated approach to mental health and its disorders. World Psychiatry, 5, 71-76. Cloninger, C. R., Svrakic, D.M., Przybeck, T.R. (2006) Can personality assessment predict future depression? A twelve-month follow-up of 631 subjects. J Affective Disorder, 92 (1), 35-44. Cloninger, C. R. (2003). Completing the psychobiological architecture of human personality development: Temperament, Character, & Coherence. In U. M. Staudinger & U. E. R. Lindenberger (Eds.), Understanding human development: Dialogues with lifespan psychology (pp. 159-182). Boston: Kluwer Academic Publishers. Cloninger, C. R. (2002). The discovery of susceptibility genes for mental disorders. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences USA, 99(21), 13365-13367. Cloninger, C. R. (2000). Biology of personality dimensions. Current Opinions in Psychiatry, 13, 611-616. Cloninger, C. R. (1999). A new conceptual paradigm from genetics and psychobiology for the science of mental health. Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry, 33, 174-186. Cloninger, C. R., Svrakic, N. M., & Svrakic, D. M. (1997). Role of personality self-organization in development of mental order and disorder. Development and Psychopathology, 9, 881-906. Cloninger, C. R. (1994). The genetic structure of personality and learning: a phylogenetic perspective. Clinical Genetics, 46, 124-137. Cloninger, C. R., Svrakic, D. M., & Przybeck, T. R. (1993). A psychobiological model of temperament and character. Archives of General Psychiatry, 50, 975-990. Cloninger, C. R., Przybeck, T. R., & Svrakic, D. M. (1991). The tridimensional personality questionnaire: U. S. normative data. Psychological Reports, 69, 1047-1057. Hansenne, M., Delhez, M., Cloninger, C.R. (2005). Psychometric properties of the Temperament and Character Inventory-Revised in a Belgian sample. J Person Assess, 85, 40-49. Gillespie, N.A., Cloninger, C.R., Heath, A.C., Martin, N.G. (2003). The genetic and environmental relationship between Cloninger's dimensions of temperament and character. Personality and Individual Differences, 35, 1931-1946. Grucza, R.A., Przybeck, T.R., Cloninger, C.R. (2005). Personality as a mediator of demographic risk factors for suicide attempts in a community sample. Comprehensive Psychiatry, 46, 214-222. Sullivan, S., Cloninger, C.R., Przybeck, T.R., Klein, S. (2007). Personality characteristics in obesity and relationship with successful weight loss. Int J Obes (Lond.), 31, 667-674. References External Links * Faculty Profile at Washington University in St. Louis * The Center for Well-Being at Washington University in St. Louis * The Anthropedia Foundation * [http://www.aidwellbeing.org/site/PageServer?pagename=resources_knowyourself Know Yourself DVD Series] Category:American psychiatrists Category:American psychologists Category:Personality researchers